


Hell Takes A Spa Day

by Naughty_Fae (orphan_account), Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Demons, Dom/sub Play, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Naughty_Fae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b> The LA battle's over and there's not much left. When Xander finds a horrifically injured Spike, it looks like he's going to get his heart broken again..........</p><p><b>Content:  </b>  Hum/Vamp. Romance. Au, Some DOM/sub/ /humor. Bad/profane language,  graphic/explicit M/M sex. Re-established relationship.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Written for: Fall_For_S/X.  We do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story. The plot is ours. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are  OOC and we cite section  107 of the US copyright  clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a>  No profit made.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="u">Please do not archive.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Takes A Spa Day

Part 1.

Xander wasn't entirely sure what he'd expected to see, but this wasn't it. _This_ looked like Armageddon hit Los Angeles. Several square blocks all rubble, heaped with dead bodies and pieces of dead bodies and blood and oozing stuff that looked like pureed bodies and bones and heaps of ashes. Of the bodies that were in the least recognizable, most were demon. The Council had called in a heap of favors to keep civilians out. Those working the rubble were local Slayers, Watchers, and other trusted allies.

Giles had sent Xander to oversee all this. The epicenter of it was the old Hyperion, the hotel that used to be the headquarters for Angel and his gang, so it was suspected they had something to do with this. Giles wanted someone familiar with them there to handle it. He'd given Xander a briefing on all of the ones he didn't know, Charles Gunn, Lorne, and Illyria the God-Demon who'd taken over the body of Fred. An odd bunch, all things considered. Andrew had been all too eager to go, but for obvious reasons Giles didn't want to send him. And Giles had arranged for a friendly face. Clem stood rather nervously next to Xander, casting occasional worried glances at the Slayers as they passed them. 

They got closer to the Hyperion, and the heaps of bodies got higher. There was also a blasted crater, in the center of which was a delicate female skeleton posed defiantly, scorched black. The last stand of Illyria, Xander supposed. 

There was a massive dead dragon, which a crew of volunteers was already hooking cables around to lift into a cargo container on the bed of an 18-wheeler. Dragons were the source of too many beneficial medicines and awesome weapons components. As they lifted the dragon there were two things evident underneath. At the critical spot where a sword had been sunk into the heart, there was a heap of ashes. So one of the vamps. It only took a glance to realize which one. 

A familiar black duster was visible not far from the heap of ashes, and a shock of blond hair was visible. But as he drew closer, he could see it was obvious the weight of the dragon had crushed his ribcage and broken many of his bones. His limbs rested at odd angles, and he was paler than usual, and utterly still. 

The first feeling to hit him was molten white hot fury, it glowed, seethed and squirmed inside him, robbed him of his breath and blurred his vision. He'd never felt anger like it in his life, not fighting alongside Buffy, not when Spike lit up like a Roman Candle, not during his years in Africa or as a Watcher since. He raged at Giles, Buffy, Willow and Andrew that they had kept Spike's existence secret from him to ' _give him a chance at a normal life_ ,' not telling him the truth until he was bound on this mission. He raged at Angel who had selfishly, knowingly led his intrepid band to their death's and left his own Childe a broken, bloody mess, a pulp of bone, flesh and blood. Confirming if confirmation were needed what he had always felt about the dark vampire. He raged at Spike for not getting in touch and giving him a choice about his future. The last weeks of Sunnydale they'd become friends, united as comrades in arms and then, as Spike realised he didn't love Buffy anymore than she loved him, lovers. It had been good between them, better than good. 

They'd sat, talked, held hands and made plans, what they would do if they survived and all the time the blond bastard knew he wouldn't survive... But then miraculously, he had and he hadn't come for him. Xander snorted, obviously the last days of Sunnydale had meant more to him than Spike.

The second feeling was a devastating sorrow that tore a hole in his heart and opened a gaping wound. A sorrow that took him to his knees with a gut wrenching sob beside the still form he barely recognized. "Spike," came out as a twisted, gasp. His hands fluttered ineffectually over the vampire's broken body. He should have been dust, but he wasn't, stubborn to the last. Tears blurred the vision of his one eye and made a glistening trail down his cheek. "Spike, you bastard," he choked out, "don't you dare dust while I'm so mad at you."

One of the Slayers wandered over, looked down. "Vampire," She said, matter-of-factly. "I can put it out of its misery for you." She pulled a stake out and flipped it around in her hand. 

Clem made a sharp sound of both distress and protest. Xander couldn't blame her really, she didn't know Spike except as a legend and was only obeying her finely honed instincts. The fact that she held back was a testimony to how much control Xander had over them, most of these girls he had recruited and overseen their training himself. But it didn't stop him from surging to his feet and his hand whipping the stake away from her mid flip. "Back off, this is Spike. Anyone so much as threatens him, deals with me." He scrubbed away his tears with an irritated swipe of his hand.

"Sorry, Xander," the Slayer said. "I didn't know. Want us to get him loaded up in one of the ambulances? This area is gonna be in direct sunlight soon." She knew that Spike and Xander had fought together at the closing of the Hellmouth, of course, everyone did. But she was surprised at the vehemence of his reaction. Obviously they were friends and she wasn't going to make matters worse by letting Spike get fried by the sun. 

Xander inhaled a long breath. "Sorry Gina," he adjusted his eye patch self-consciously and handed her the stake back. "You're right, we need to get him loaded up right away." He glanced at the mangled form at his feet, at least he was comatose and probably wouldn't feel the pain of moving him. "Can you ask them to bring the ambulance as close as possible and we'll lift him in."

Gina nodded. "I'm on it." She moved off and in a few moments one of the special ambulances was brought over. Gina had wrangled together a team to help out. One of the witches levitated the body slightly so they could slide a backboard under him and then a body bag over him to hold him together and protect him from the light. The slayers lifted the backboard gently onto a gurney and the gurney into the ambulance. "Where do you want him taken, Xander?" She asked. 

The fact she'd asked instead of assumed he'd be taken to the high tech Slayer facility, told him it probably wasn't the best place. Besides there was a reason to be cautious. Giles and Buffy had been very specific, he was to go in and mop up, find out what happened and if Angel (and therefore presumably Spike) were behind it. Deal with any nasties and rescue what humans they could and keep the rest oblivious. No mention was made of helping the vampires or rescuing them. Angel had been on the outs ever since he took over Wolfram and Hart. Giles had never cared for either vampire and didn't trust them. Xander still shuddered over how callously he'd planned for Wood to kill Spike. Buffy had been ambiguous about Angel since the business with Wolfram and Hart and in the end as mistrustful as Giles. They probably thought that Spike had thrown his lot in with his Sire and maybe he _had_ but he wanted to hear if from Spike himself. Spike had _fought_ for his soul, he didn't have some misguided gypsies force one on him and to Xander that counted for a lot. It was probably best Giles and Buffy didn't know he'd survived.

He turned to Clem and walked away with him a short distance. "I _know_ I'm asking a lot Clem," he studied him with bleak eyes," but Spike your friend. And this," he gestured between them, " stays between me and you, you have my word. Right now I'm not a Watcher."

Clem give a puzzled frown.

"I, I," Xander's hands flexed at his sides ad his voice became hoarse, "I'm asking as me, Xander - In the last few weeks of Sunnydale Spike and I......." he swallowed, "became friends and then lovers," he whispered. "We planned a life together that could never be. I thought he was gone..... I can't lose him again," he said breathlessly. "There has to be a place, somewhere, someone that demons use when they're sick or badly injured? Someplace that the Slayers and Watchers don't know about." Xander's chest tightened with anxiety."Please Clem, he begged, "help us."

Clem laid a large, black clawed hand on his shoulder. " I'm not dumb Xander," his jowls wobbled, "I can see how you feel and sense your sorrow. Spike always had a soft spot for you, even when he was mixed up over the Slayer." He shook his head and his floppy ears flapped. "There's a place, a female demon......A powerful healer. But you won't like it."

"Tell me," Xander urged.

"Her name's Aasha, an ancient ogress and she knows Spike from his William days and she'll do what she can." His face fell. "But he's in a bad way Xander, worst I've ever seen."

"He's too stubborn to dust," Xander gave a tight, grim smile. We _have_ to try."

Clem nodded. "You drive the ambulance, I'll navigate."

 

Clem guided Xander into a seedier part of Demontown, the unofficial name given to the largely demon-populated seedy run-down neighborhood that was home to a large portion of the reasonably peaceful demons. The house that Clem pointed out was a small oasis in a dingy cheerless block. It was surrounded by big trees and a tangle of flowers and foliage, like some fairy-tale cottage in the woods. The house itself was outsized, with a tall roof and a massive door. 

 

They moved up to knock on the door but it opened before they got there. A massive ogress stood in the doorway. She was clad in what seemed to be some sort of dyed leather. Her massive arms and legs were visible, thick as tree trunks. Her skin was greyish-green, her hair an oily-green that looked more like seaweed than hair, and she had protruding tusks. For all this she had grey eyes that seemed gentle. "No need to knock, bringing that ambulance to my door is quite announcement enough. You," she said, looking at Xander, "I don't know, but Clemuel you know better. You'd best have a good reason for all this." 

 

Clem looked abashed but stood his ground. "It's Spike. He's hurt bad, shouldn't still be together." 

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place? Let's get him in!" Aasha stepped outside her house and over to the ambulance, pulling the backdoor open. She easily lowered the guerney to the ground single-handed without a jolt to Spike's aching body, and before either male could so much as help she'd wheeled him inside, and shouted back, "Well, come inside! I'll need help with him in a moment." 

 

Xander stood in open mouthed amazement. He'd seen all sorts of things his life, things that couldn't, ought not to exist, but did. He'd seen a troll, fairies, (who weren't as nice as they're portrayed by the way, sharp teethed little vermints), goblins, all manner of supernatural creatures and demons but never in his wildest dreams had he thought ogres were real, or seemingly so benign. He shook his head, _why the hell not?_ He followed Clem inside the massive front door and it took both hands and all his strength to push it shut. He turned and looked anxiously at the massive creature bent over Spike. "Can you help him?" He murmured quietly.

She looked at him. "Remains to be seen. Your name, human?" 

"Xander," he replied. 

"Hmm," she said, concentrating her gaze on him for a minute. "Ogres don't use half-names, Alexander. I need your help. I could cut away his clothes myself but with these hands," she held out her massive hands, the palms alone bigger than a catcher's mitt for baseball, "the shears I can hold might cut him as well." She carefully picked up a pair of fabric-cutting scissors, the same sort used in emergency rooms, between two fingers and placed it on Xander's hand. 

Xander's fingers closed around the scissors her meaning clear, that she wanted him to do it. He moved cautiously to the side of the gurney and swallowed hard. What he could see already of Spike's injuries made his stomach roil, what horrors would be discovered one clothing were removed? His eyes flicked to Aasha, bleak and harrowed. "Is it okay to do this? I mean his clothes seem to be the only thing holding him together?"

Aasha nodded. "It has to be done or I can't proceed," she said quietly. "Have courage Alexander."

Xander turned back to Spike and took the round ended, curved scissors in his fingers, they had a ball end to keep them off Spike's flesh. He was going to cut away Spike's beloved duster, if he survived there'd be hell to pay. "Sorry Spike, I'll get you another," he whispered and began to cut.

It took a bit to get the clothing cut away. Thankfully there was very little bleeding, though the flesh itself normally so pale was almost vividly red and lumpy. It was a disturbing sight. Aasha first very carefully maneuvered the limbs back into a proper position and orientation. Then she pulled out a pair of goggles with lenses of multifaceted crystal. She slid them over her eyes, looking up and down Spike. "Lucky for him. Spine's intact. So's the skull. He's been crushed and no mistake, most of his bones broken, but his skin's holding everything in. It's probably the only reason he hasn't dusted. He can re-grow and reset bone. It's slow, very slow, but quicker than a new spine. Only there's so much of it..." Aasha sighed and took off her goggles. "He looks worse than Drusilla did when he brought her to me after Prague. I'm pretty sure I can save his unlife, Alexander, but he'll be very weak indeed. Are you leaving him with me or are you staying?"

For Xander there was no choice. The Slayers wouldn't expect him, at least for quite a while. There were plenty of other junior Watchers to debrief them and detail what happened. Sooner or later he'd have to check in with Giles and Buffy, they'd want an in depth report and analysis of what had happened. Spike's survival would be part of that, or not. The fact was he had to make a decision. Spike would take weeks, perhaps months to heal. He couldn't just 'disappear' and then go back and expect them not to interrogate him. Either he left Spike (which was a non starter) or he stayed with him, whatever happened. At the moment he'd dropped off the radar, no-one knew where he was. He could finish with the Watchers, resign in the future from somewhere far away. Both carried risks, Spike may not want him, after all he'd never come back for him. He could wind up friendless and alone, but it seemed a small price to pay for knowing somewhere in the world the blond vampire was safe and well. "I'd like to stay with him, if you don't mind."

Aasha smiled at him, her sharp teeth and polished tusks gleaming softly. "I don't mind, Alexander. Sweet William needs company, he's never done well alone. Tell me, can you give up a little blood to help him? I can make a strong healing potion from it." As she spoke, she started rolling the gurney down the hall. "And you Clemuel? Are you staying?"

Clem fidgeted a bit. "A few days at least, I want to make sure he makes it. We've been friends a long time." 

Aasha nodded. "We'll get you both set after he's settled." She pushed the guerney into a room. She used the backboard to gently transfer Spike onto the bed. 

Xander was already taking off his leather jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeve. "Take as much blood as you need." And he never thought he'd hear himself utter those words in relation to Spike. His reply coaxed a smile from Clem, floppy jowls and way too many pointed teeth was not a good look, but Xander had seen worse.

Aasha chuckled. "We'll get to that later. Watch him, I'll be back with some things to start the healing." She came back in a few minutes with a big jar of oil and a potion bottle. She set down the oil in front of Xander. "That needs to be spread on his skin, as much of the surface as you can manage. Your hands are gentler than mine for this. I'll work on feeding him the potion. Clemuel, make yourself useful, take the gurney back out to the ambulance."

Clem nodded, face folds wobbling, as he grabbed the gurney and started rolling it back down the hall. Aasha opened the bottle and a sweet scent hit the air, like honey and hibiscus. She drizzled some over his lips, moistening his mouth, then letting it drip down his throat. At first there was no reaction but then there was the occasional swallow. "That's good," Aasha crooned. "That's good, sweet William. You're safe, only friends here now. Come back to us." 

Xander grasped the jar of oil. It was big and old fashioned, clear glass with a large cork stopper. Heavier than it looked. The oil inside was a rich honey color and seemed to emit a warm glow, in fact Xander felt his hands warm as he held the jar. As he peered into it's depths he imagined he saw movement and twinkling pinpoints of brilliant light that came and went before his eyes. He pulled out the cork with a loud _pop_ and tipped the jar so that a generous amount of the oil flowed into his palm, immediately it warmed and hand tingled. I was hard to imagine his big hands capable of being gentle, but they were. He glided them feather soft over the raw and damaged skin, praying that he wasn't hurting Spike and to the god or demon who cared for errant vampires that it would work.

Aasha looked over at Xander spreading the oil. "You care for him, don't you, Alexander the Great? I can tell, your touch is very delicate with him. The oil is slow-working, it helps aid the healing. This potion I give him will take away the pain and make him sleep. He'll heal faster if he sleeps now." 

"Alexander the Great?" He gave an amused snort, "nobody has ever called me that. He gazed at Spike as his hands moved, sweeping over his body. "Yeah I care for him, " he confessed, "perhaps more than I should. We were friends," he glanced at the ogress, "more than friends and I thought he felt the same but he let me think he was gone. I didn't know until coming to LA he was still around and then seeing him......" He didn't talk much about Spike, not to Giles, Buffy or Willow. He told the young Slayers what he had done in Sunnydale but not how he felt about the vampire, never that. It wasn't their business and they wouldn't understand a Watcher caring for, loving a vampire even one with a soul and who'd been a good man. It felt right to talk to Aasha. He drew a deep breath."You may as well know I'm a Watcher, I _was_ a Watcher, I just resigned. You have nothing to fear from me, I swear. I just want him safe and well, even if ultimately it's not with me."

"I call folk as I see them, their spirit. William was always Sweet William to me, even in the days he styled himself The Big Bad. There is a core of sweetness in him that nothing can erase. And you are Alexander the Great, because there is greatness inside you. You're not the first Watcher to love a vampire, nor the first to resign. As for not telling you..." She sighed. "He came to see me from time to time. He was very lonely. At first he couldn't leave, the magick held him here. Then he was afraid to let you all know. He'd died a hero. It was very important to him. And finally Andrew came. He assumed after that you all knew he was back. Silly boys, he thought you knew and didn't want to see him, and you thought he didn't want to see you because he didn't contact you. When he wakes up you can talk. But he talked about you a lot, Alexander the Great." She finished dribbling the thick potion into his mouth and carefully cleaned off his lips. 

Xander listened with a pain blooming in his heart. Andrew had known, Giles, Buffy and Willow. They had all taken it upon themselves to keep it from him, like always _they_ assumed they knew what was right for him. Their motives might have been good, they probably assumed Spike was better off with Angel and he was better off without him, but they were wrong. Spike hadn't left him, he never stopped thinking of him. How had he felt assuming he _knew_ he was alive and chose not to contact him? At least he thought Spike was gone, how much worse for the vampire to believe he was deserted, unwanted, unloved when the polar opposite was true. Even when he returned from Africa they kept it from him, suppose Spike didn't believe he never knew? What then? His eyes took on a deep look of sorrow. "I didn't know he was alive,they kept it from me. I've mourned him every day since I believed he was gone. There's never been anyone else not for me." His voice shook with emotion. "There never will be. I love him Aasha, I only hope he believes that I never deserted him, that I never knew."

One of Aasha's massive hands rested lightly on Xander's shoulder. "He'll believe. You are so open, Alexander the Great. He'll believe." She turned and walked to a shelf, pulling off a clean sheet. "Time to let him rest a bit," she said, and spread the sheet over Spike's oil-shined body. 

The sheet ballooned over Spike's body and settled, it was like gossamer fabric thin and light but warming. Xander helped arrange it over his body. He looked up at Aasha and twisted his hands. "Will it be okay if I stay, sit with him a while?"

"Of course. You come into the main room for tea when you're done. I need to start a potion brewing and tend it, and I've got tea ready." She turned and walked out, pausing at the doorway to look back. "Love can do a lot of good." 

Xander made himself comfortable in the chair next to the bed. On impulse he took hold of Spike's hand gently. "Come back to me buddy, I miss you, you blond pain in the ass." Spike didn't move and Xander sighed. "Y'know I never stopped mourning you," he began quietly. After it was all over and there was just the crater,we got on the bus and headed out. I remember how excited Buffy was that she could be a real girl, talked non stop about shopping and travel. Willow joined in and Dawn and even Giles. It didn't seem to matter that we'd lost a load of young girls, Anya," he swallowed hard, "you...............You saved the world not them and they didn't even shed a tear. The only one who said anything was Faith... Who'd have thought it? First gas stop, I split. Jumped the bus and took a lift in a truck. Faith saw me, came over and said she was sorry, asked where I was going. I remember saying 'anywhere but here'. She nodded, she understood." He stretched out his legs and scrubbed under his eye patch with his hand.." Ended up in Chicago, bummed around, did odd jobs. Not much call for a one eyed construction worker or carpenter. Scraped by for a while. Then Willow did a location spell and I got a call from Giles. Seems like the government owed me a lot of money for what went down in Sunnydale, plus my parents life insurances, they didn't make it out and the Watchers paid me for my lost youth, innocence and eye. " He gave a bitter laugh. "I'm quite well off, all considered. Giles asked me to go and round up some potential slayers in Africa, seemed like a good idea at the time, I couldn't really be around Buffy,Willow and Giles. Guess it was about then you made it back. They never told me Spike, never said a word. After Africa I visited a few other places rounding up girls, saw a bit of the world got sick of all the travel and came home. They'd setup on the Cleveland Hellmouth and other places. I trained as a Watcher and they gave me the job of overseeing the training of the girls I'd recruited. I still never knew you were in LA Spike, I swear." He squeezed his eye shut briefly."I'd have come if I'd known. Even with Deadboy here, I'd have come. Then LA went down. They weren't sure if Angel caused it or maybe one of Angelus _end the world_ schemes gone wrong. I was dispatched along with my girls. Our orders were to mop up, see civilians knew as little as possible and take care of any nasties left. Right before I left Giles, the limey bastard, told me you were in LA and with Angel. I was too shocked to hit him and the girls bundled me on the transport. I was so angry Spike, I thought you'd come back and didn't want me... Then I saw you lying there broken and bloody, I only recognized the duster and your hair." He blinked back a tear."I never knew Spike, I never knew....There's been no-one else, I've never stopped loving you....."

Spike seemed to stir a bit, and then settle into sleep. The expression on his face slid from pained to peaceful. 

Spike didn't give any indication that he'd heard a word Xander said, but at least he was peaceful and not dust.So it was all good - right? 

Xander sat in silence just holding his hand lightly. He heard soft voices from next door, the front door open and close and the ambulance start up, he guessed that Clem was taking it back to Slayer HQ, no sense in having them looking for it. How long would it be before they came looking for him? More importantly how long before Willow interfered and started spell casting to search him out. He needed to talk to Aasha about that. He guessed that her house, the whole area was warded but once he went out of the area, he'd be a sitting duck and if Spike was with him.............He wouldn't risk that. Giles had said something about a guy named McDonald, wearing tattoos to prevent Wolfram and Hart locating him, if they worked against Wolfram and Hart surely they'd kick Willow's spells? He'd have to find out about it. He heard Aasha call him softly.

"Alexander, come and get something to eat."

He squeezed Spike's hand and let it fall. He scrubbed his face with his hands and with a shaky breath pushed to his feet. He looked at the still form on the bed.He didn't remember Spike seeming so small and slight. "I'll be right next door buddy." He said quietly and ambled from the room.

Aasha had a number of comfortable chairs in her front room. A few were ogre-sized and others were more human-sized. Each had a small table next to them. Aasha gestured to one across from her, and there was an earthenware mug and a sandwich on thick homemade bread. "Settle in. If the tea's not to your liking I've really lost my touch." Despite the fact that they were both sitting by the fire they were perfectly cool. 

It looked and smelt delicious and Xander made himself comfortable in the over stuffed chair, lounging back on the cushions. He took the mug between his hands. "Thanks for this, for everything." He took a gulp of tea, it was just right for him. Spike had turned him on to tea and got him drinking it in a way Giles never could. He smacked his lips in appreciation. "It's wonderful just like Spi....." His voice faded ."He used to make me tea," he murmured.

"And he will again, Alexander the Great. After you finish eating I'll take a bit of your blood to mix a special healing potion. I can add it to his daily serving of animal blood, it will make him heal faster. If I weren't, for my species, the equivalent of a vegetarian I would probably have a source for human blood about but I don't eat sentient's. Well, the occasional rapist or drug dealer who crosses my path, none of us are perfect." 

Despite himself, that caused his lips to twitch. "He can have my blood, as much as he needs," Xander offered eagerly but he knew he could never give enough. He cursed inwardly. The girls, the Slayers blood would be ideal and some like Gina wouldn't take too much coaxing to give it, but others wouldn't understand and word would soon get back to Giles, Buffy and Willow. The top and bottom of it was he no longer trusted them not to harm Spike. They'd been quite ruthless in their dealings with Angel, even Buffy and he wasn't willing to find out if they'd help Spike or prefer to be rid of him and he didn't know of a safe human blood supplier in LA, would Clem know? "If there's a supplier of human blood we can use, I have money," he offered. "Whatever Spike needs."

"After what happened? The demon community is all in upheaval. Thousands died fighting the heroes. All sorts of rips were torn in space-time and other rips closed. I don't use a blood supplier regularly for human blood and I wouldn't trust a new one right now not to be a front for that law firm or one of the other demon clans that Angel ticked off. That's why the potion. I can amplify what you can safely give. It's the best we can do for right now. Come on, let's get started." 

Xander nodded and followed after her. The next couple of weeks featured the same routine, applying the oil, giving him blood and other potions. The angry lumpy red masses slowly reformed into the smooth toned muscles and pale skin that Xander was familiar with. He started breathing again automatically, as he'd never lost the habit of doing. All his limbs seemed straight, all the bones regrown properly. 

And then, one day as they were applying the oil, Spike's eyes fluttered open. He swallowed and focused his gaze on Xander. "Xander? You here? Thought I was dreaming." 

Xander's heart lurched and his face split into a wide grin. "Hey Spike," he took his hand, "no dream buddy I'm really here.You had us all so scared for a while, " he blinked back the tear in his eye, "I ought to kick your butt for scaring us."

"Us? Who else is..." He turned his head with a frown and saw Aasha. "Tsk, tsk, Aasha, all this trouble to see me naked. You only had to ask." 

"You are a rogue, Sweet William. I will leave to let you talk to your Alexander." She left the room and closed the door behind her. 

Spike looked back at Xander. "You must hate me."

Xander inhaled slowly, deeply, all the hurt and anger welling up inside him, all the fear and anguish of the last weeks. He let it all go with a long exhale and the love flowed into the empty space in his heart. "I did when they _finally_ told me you were alive. I was embarking on the transport to come here with a small army of Slayers." He shook his head slowly. "All I could think about was you were alive and you never got in touch, you didn't want me and that what we had those last weeks in Sunnydale meant nothing in the end. I found you among what was left in the alley. You didn't even have the sense to get out of the way of a falling dragon." He gave a watery laugh."Suddenly it didn't matter anymore I just wanted you not to die- Well not again, I couldn't go through losing you a second time........ I didn't know you were in LA Spike... I _swear_ I didn't know." He sighed. "So no, I don't hate you, I've never stopped loving you...."

Spike blinked, eyes bright and wet, and lifted a hand to cup Xander's cheek. "We're both a couple of fools, you know. I intended to come, you know, I did, when the enchantment didn't hold me here anymore. Told everyone else I was coming after Buffy, mostly to rile Captain Forehead. But then I kept thinking what if you didn't want me? Those last weeks in Sunnydale were the best in my whole unlife. I couldn't bear the thought of finding out it had all just been end-of-the-world bunker mentality. I was working up the nerve to try again when Andrew came and well, the boy can't stop talking to save his life, literally, so I figured everyone in the organization would know. And there was no call. I never stopped loving you either...." 

Xander gripped his hand tightly. "For once Andrew kept his mouth shut, he never told me. Probably he was under orders not to. All this time...." His voice faded and eyes glistened . "We have each other now. They don't know I'm here," a crease appeared in the center of his forehead, "they don't know for certain you're alive, you were in such a bad way they probably assumed you dusted. Aasha says this place in warded and Giles said there are symbols I can get tattooed on me will prevent Willow locating my life force, a guy called McDonald used them to give Wolfram and Hart the slip?"

Spike nodded. "When I can walk again, I've got stuff squirreled away for an escape. Shielded vehicle, money, the works. Now lean down here and kiss me, you silly thing, don't make me have to sit up right now."

The blood sang in Xander's veins and joy unfurled within him as he stood and bent over Spike. He placed his palms either side of the vampire's head and pushed down into the pillow, taking his weight on them. He lowered his head and his eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. His pulse leapt as his warm lips met Spike's cooler ones. He tasted as he always had, like the finest whisky, tinged with copper but without the customary trace of tobacco. Immediately he felt drunk, intoxicated by his kiss and his scent.The kiss started tender and gentle and then deepened speaking of an end to and loneliness, frustration and fear. Xander sucked rhythmically on Spike's plump lower lip lower lip, the vampire's fingers twisted into his dark hair and held his head immobile as he took over the kiss. His agile tongue swept into Xander's mouth and licked his cheeks, the roof of his mouth and tangled with his tongue and drew a moan from him before Spike pulled back. They were both flushed, red lipped and breathing rapid, ragged breaths.

"Now that," Spike said huskily, "is a proper kiss hello." He grinned wickedly. "I'm sure I'd heal ever so much better if you'd get in here with me." 

Heat swept Xander's body and his insides tightened at those longed for words. "I think we'd scandalize Aasha, " he gave a regretful sigh as he straightened. "But if you promise to be good, I'm more than game for a cuddle." His eyes twinkled as his smile lit them up. He knew there was an inherent danger in asking Spike to promise anything, especially anything vaguely sexual, he was still _The Big Bad_ the soul hadn't altered him that much.

"Pet, I can't promise to be good but I promise to keep it to a cuddle." Spike chuckled softly. "Besides, Aasha would wallop me if I messed up her all her hard work. C'mon, shoes off, shirt off at least, get in." Aasha had the beds large enough to accommodate demons of various sizes so there was more than enough room for Xander to join him. And truth be told, he wanted to just hold Xander close and revel in his closeness and his scent and the feel of his body almost more than having sex with him. _Almost_. 

Xander couldn't help but join in Spike's chuckle, he was right Spike would never be wholly _good_. He had long suspected that William had, had a naughty and mischievous side before Spike ever came along. "I think we can do better than that," he responded with a waggle of his dark eyebrows and in under a minute he had skimmed out of his clothes to his boxers and slid into bed beside Spike.There followed a short, gentle tussle for who was going to cuddle who. Spike won by default, it was his bed. Xander found himself surrounded by cool arms and pressed close to a cool,too thin body and their legs tangled together. He pretended not to notice the sharp hip bones and the bump of ribs as they cuddled. He was physically the bigger man but he had always felt small next to Spike, his personality like his heart in Xander's opinion was huge.

Spike buried his head in Xander's dark hair and took in the scent. He wanted to cry for sheer joy of having Xander this close again but he wouldn't. Xander would be distressed. The warmth of Xander soaked into him, skin to skin. He was too skinny again dammit after getting fed up before the damn fight. But now that he was awake he'd fix it soon enough, he was sure. Everything would be all right, it would have to be, because Xander was here. His chest began to rumble with a deep purr of contentment. "Missed this," he whispered. 

Xander pressed against him, barely able to speak for the tight feeling in his chest and the sting of tears behind his eyes and in his nose. He would not cry no matter how he wanted to, perhaps later in private. He would cry for the time they'd lost, for the suffering Spike had and was going through, for friends who had betrayed his trust, for lonely nights in the African bush and European hotel rooms, for a broken heart that was mended, joy that was recovered, love reborn and a future that lay ahead. But he would not cry in front of Spike he had to be strong and not upset him."I've missed it too, so much." He murmured as Spike's rumble shook his thin frame and reverberated through his body.

The two of them lay there for a long time murmuring endearments and cuddling til they fell asleep. Over the next few weeks, Spike strengthened and was able to get up, but he was critically weakened and he could feel that he wasn't getting the nourishment from the blood that he should have. His healing wasn't working as it should either. And he had no Sire's blood available to heal him. He kept his fears to himself but Xander noticed, as did Aasha. 

He cut them off before they could confront him, by bringing up casually the subject of the Spring and Crack of the Mists. "There's this place," he said one evening as he cuddled with Xander in one chair near the fire as Aasha rested in another. "It's essentially the vampire equivalent of Lourdes. Healing waters and all that, except only for vampires. Doesn't hurt anyone else, just doesn't do anything for them. I was thinking might be worth a trip there. If nothing else it's warm and soaking in a hot spring couldn't hurt." 

Xander raised his head. The truth was he was worried to death. Spike had recovered from his physical wounds and his bones were mended but despite all Aasha's potions and literally gallons of fortified animal blood he hadn't gained an ounce of weight and was still kitten weak. Xander was haunted by the sight of Drusilla when she was sick and knew that it was only Sire's blood would do Spike any good. But the selfish bastard was gone, the one time he might of been of some real use and he was gone, typical. It was such a pity he would have so enjoyed helping Aasha drain him. "You can't go alone Spike, are humans welcome there?" And then he added before Spike had time to reply. "Even if they're not, I'm coming with you."

"You can come. No one's going to bother you there, it's a holy place. No one will do violence there. Actually there are wards in place to prevent it but it's also pretty deep tradition even before the wards. Dunno how well equipped they'll be to handle you but we'll figure something out." He beamed at Xander, his heart would have broken if he hadn't wanted to come. 

It wasn't only Spike who'd learned to read emotions. Xander's fingertips traced a path down Spike's sharp cheekbone and looked into his eyes. "I'll never leave you Spike," he whispered, "you're stuck with me." He gave him a look of mock sympathy.

Spike chuckled. "Good, I was rather counting on it." 

Part 2

In the end they decided to hedge their bets on the lodge having human accommodations by spending some of their money to buy an RV with necroglass windows and Aasha knew a powerful demon who owed her a favor and the vehicle was shielded against both Willow and Wolfram and Hart. The pretty Jag that Spike had gotten as a getaway car was towed along behind. The RV was stocked with provisions, fresh stuff taken on at the last town before reaching the lodge itself. It was down a back road that was near invisible to the unaided human eye but perfectly clear to vampires. 

The lodge itself was a relic from another era. It was built of local stone, laid perfectly one on the other so no mortar was needed. The inside was finished with adobe, giving the whole thing the air, oddly, of a Spanish mission. As they entered, a female clad in white robes approached them. She had a serene air and an almost ageless face. She looked at Xander a long moment. "You realize the waters cannot heal your eye or any of your scars?" Her tone was very gentle. 

She had a tranquility about her that was infectious and Xander nodded, as a rule these days he almost forgot about his eye except when something happened to remind him of it. Something or someone coming up on his blind side or mention of it as now. "I know," he gave a tight smile, "I've gotten used to the way I am, it's Spike.." he shot a glance at the vampire, clearing his throat, "we're here for Spike." His aches and pains didn't bother him much except when it was damp or the wind changed direction. In fact his legacies from fighting on the Hellmouth bothered him quite a lot, he just didn't mention them.

She nodded. "I can sense his need, but he is vampire. I just wanted to make sure you were not also here expecting a miracle. All are welcome but we don't wish to offer false hope. If nothing else, the hot water will be good for aches and pains. We can give you a room, but we are not set to accommodate non-vampires. There are no restrooms and no kitchens here. I noted your large vehicle as you drove in so I assume you can take care of that. So, for your chamber, one bed or two?" She was still looking to Xander, as the apparently non-ill person, to answer the question.

Xander cast Spike a glance, he was _almost_ tempted to say two just to see the look on Spike's face, but decided it would be too cruel . "One," he answered clearly, "definitely one." He cracked a wide smile.

"Of course." She looked at Spike. "Your consort?" 

Spike chuckled. "That's as good a term as any, we haven't formalized it. But best say that, don't want anyone else approaching him." 

She smiled in understanding. "It will be done. Come this way."

They were guided down to a room. It was spartan and clean. The bed was sturdy with a huge thick comfortable mattress, and there were some recessed shelves, a wardrobe, a dresser and a small table. She pulled a book from the shelf and handed it to them. "This tells you the process. You'll have a few hours to prepare before we come to take you to the waters." 

They sat down together and went through the book. The process was straightforward. They had to shower first, a lukewarm to cool one, to clean off all the dirt and body oil before going into the waters. There were two springs that co-existed, each thought to flow through from a micro-portal from a hell dimension. One was cold and one was hot. They were to wear only the provided robes and slippers down to the springs, and set them aside to soak. They needed to drink at least once from the cold spring and again as often as they felt the need or wanted to. A session should be at least four hours, after which they'd be helped back to their room, wrapped in robes, helped to dry and into bed. The waters brought deep sleep. Between soak sessions they would bring blood and other potions. 

"So, off to the showers then?" Spike said with a little wicked gleam in his eyes.

The gleam was good to see, the libido and desire were willing even if the body was weak. The truth was they'd done little in the past weeks but cuddle and nice as that was.............. Xander pushed his erotic thoughts firmly into a box marked _for the future_ and shut the lid.

They undressed each other with smiles and the gentle touches of men who know each other well. Hands drifted into secret places that made each moan and mouths tangled in gentle, passionate kisses, but neither lost sight of why they were there. The robes they eventually slipped into were soft, finished below the knee and tied with a belt. They were, as to be expected, a perfect fit. The flip flops they pushed their feet into were made of a strange straw-like material, very comfortable. 

It was a short walk to the showers. The hall was wide, and the walls were painted with lovely pastoral scenes, obviously meant to promote a feeling of peace and harmony. They joined other vampires making their way to the same destination. There was something wrong and uneasy about seeing so many sick and injured vampires being helped along, either by white robed women with serene faces and gentle voices, or able bodied vampires or an assortment of other demon helpers. He was the only human but he didn't feel out of place as he and Spike walked slowly, side by side. Their shoulders brushed companionably and almost without realizing it, Xander took Spike's hand. The waters _had_ to help the alternative was too harrowing to contemplate.

The showers are ultra modern, gleaming chrome and dark, old marble strangely at odds with the ancient mystical feel and appearance of the rest of the place. The stalls were large, obviously meant for two people.

Spike moved into one of the stalls with Xander. A basket with all sorts of toiletries was already there, as well as loofas and natural sponges and so forth. Spike got the water to a companionable warmth instead of the hot steamy level he made their showers or baths at home. They'd have heat soon enough. The liquid soap was unfamiliar but some sort of organic concoction redolent of desert flowers. He lathered one of the sponges and started soaping a protesting Xander's body. He might be weak damnit but he could still do this for the man he loved. 

Xander almost wept at Spike's insistence in bathing him. It wasn't that he didn't love the feel of the vampire's almost femininely fine boned hands on him or the touch of slender fingers as he maneuvered the sponge, he did, God knows he did, but it took him such an effort. He wanted to bathe Spike, run his sponge over the pale, cool skin and he'd learned to ignore the prominent bones with a cheerful pretence. "Let me Spike," he coaxed reaching for the sponge, "I want to bathe you." His protest fell on deaf ears and Spike ran his sponge over his skin and Xander obeyed commands to move this way and that, raise and lower his arms and stand under the warm spray to be rinsed off. He took the sponge from Spike and lathered it up and using an arm to support the tired vampire bathed him with gentle efficiency. Murmuring words of endearment and encouragement into his ear, nuzzling the silky blond hair.

Spike kept working, purring softly despite his tiredness. They hadn't been able to really make love, not really. Hand jobs or the occasional very gentle frottage. This was the closest he could get to being his old self with Xander and he treasured it. He finally let Xander's hand take the sponge when he'd gotten every inch of Xander's skin and he let Xander hold him, support him, as he ever so tenderly began to bathe him in return. He kept putting and now he nuzzled Xander's neck, whispering to him, "My boy, you've no idea how much you mean to me." 

Xander pulled his head back and gazed at him with his one good eye and swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. "You always were a romantic old vamp." He whispered softly. "I'll always be your boy Spike, even when I'm ninety. You mean more to me than my own life. My life began with you and it goes on with you, I have no life without you. You are my world." He gave a brief one shouldered shrug. 

They finished up and got dried and back into the robes, making the short walk down to the springs. They were given long-handled metal scoops to get the cold water as they lay comfortably in the hot mineral water. Spike and Xander settled in comfortably, wedged along some rocks that seemed to have been smoothed to act as chaise lounges. The heat of the water seeped into them. Everyone was naked, and the springs themselves were milky white with minerals so once underneath it wasn't too uncomfortable to simply lay about naked and soak. Spike almost wallowed in the hedonistic luxury of the heat penetrating to his core. He was draped over Xander, purring, half-asleep. 

Xander lounged back against the rocks, his eye half closed and his fingers sifting lazily through Spike's damp hair, the silky strands rubbing against his fingers. Spike's purr was making him relaxed and sleepy as the vampire's thin frame draped over him. The others in the pool were all in the same state of drowsy relaxation and there was no issue with being naked in the milky water. He closed his eye, Spike's soft purr made his frail frame shudder against Xander's solid body. The noise of a soft splash made Xander open his eye to see that they had been joined by a new and remarkably healthy looking occupant. He lounged back against the edge of the pool almost opposite Xander.

Xander loved Spike with every fibre of his being and no creature on earth was as beautiful as his vampire. Generally he was oblivious to the attractiveness of other men around him, he didn't notice them, certainly not to the extent that the vampire did. He'd learned long ago that Spike's teasing and harmless flirting was just that, harmless though he did find it amusing that on the rare occasion he said he found someone attractive, Spike would sulk. However the male demon opposite, for by a process of simple logic he guessed that was what he was, was beyond attractive. No creature on earth or anywhere else had the right to be as attractive as he was. His hair was raven wing black with a satin sheen, his jaw was strong, the proportions of his face exact, his nose fine and straight and beneath perfectly sculptured black eyebrows he had the most penetrating and stunning pair of blue eyes. Darker and more vivid than Spike's framed with dark lashes. From what he could see, his chest was well defined, chiseled muscle. He was lightly tanned, which if he'd been thinking would have told Xander he was probably not a vampire.

Xander stared. The demon's mouth, which was blessed with enticing lips drew back into a smile, revealing the whitest most even teeth Xander had ever seen not soaking in a glass. He wasn't in love, never that, but boy was the guy _hot._

And he was pushing across the pool towards them. Crap! Apparently the move was unusual enough to draw the casual attention of about half the occupants of the spring. He settled a few feet away from them. "Well aren't you a handsome couple he said," and his voice was liquid sex. Really almost literally. "I noticed you from across the pool." 

Spike opened a sleepy eye. "Who's your friend?" He slurred the question at Xander.

"Ah, how rude of me," the demon interjected. "People call me Mode. Odd name but I've heard odder in the demon world." He extended a hand towards the two of them. "And the two of you are?"

Xander blinked the air sucked from his lungs, he shifted closer to Spike a pure reaction to the demon's presence although he seemed anything but threatening. He pushed his hand out feeling oddly cautions and yet excited, Mode took it. "I'm Alexander and this is Spike." He gestured toward the sleepy vampire. Mode kept hold of his hand drawing his thumb lazily over his knuckles.

"Ah, Spike, I've heard of you," Mode said. Spike acknowledged that with a sleepy nod and drifted back to sleep. Mode looked back over at Xander. "I seem to have disturbed you. I suppose I should go back over to the other size and wait for Zeb. She'll be cross if I'm not there to witness her grand entrance. She comes every decade or so to soak, says it keeps her looking young. Perhaps we can talk later?" 

Xander's brow creased a little, not that he was adverse to talking to the hot demon but he wondered what they had to discuss. "Sure," he nodded, "women, earth or hell its all about the looks," he quipped casually.

Mode flashed that brilliant, soul-melting smile. "Exactly. You know what I mean. I'll see you later, it's a promise." He kissed Xander's knuckles before letting go of his hand and swimming back across the pool. 

The attendants came soon after to take Xander and Spike back to the room so they never did get to see Zeb's entrance. But Spike was sleeping deeply and easily for the first time in ages and he did seem to look a little better. 

For a long time Xander watched Spike sleep. He was relaxed and peaceful and looked a little better. He didn't want to disturb him and he really needed to take a leak and get something to eat. There was a meat feast pizza in the RV with his name on it. Spike looked like he'd sleep for hours yet. He leaned over the sleeping vampire and brushed his lips across his cool forehead and crept out of their room, shutting the door behind him. He made his way quickly to where they'd been told to leave the RV.

Once inside he took a leak and washed his hands,thinking about how much better Spike looked. He retrieved the pizza from the fridge, wrestled with the packaging and put it on a plate and into the microwave-oven combination. Here things ground to a halt and he sent the next eight minutes working out how the oven part of the microwave worked and the length of time needed to cook the pizza. He worked it out and programmed the oven. Pleased with himself he turned to set himself a place at the table and.............shrieked, loud long and entirely too much like a girl. "Arghhh, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." he clutched his tee clad chest dramatically, his pulse racing and heart pounding.

Mode smiled in amusement from directly behind him. "Ahhh no, not quite. Did I scare you?" He spoke with way too much glee.

 

"You," Xander pointed and gasped, "collar, bell."

Mode pursed his lips and drew his eyes up him slowly."Ohh kinky. Though I'm not usually the one wearing the collar. I have a little proposition for you, and sadly not the one I am now thinking about after that collar remark. I'm in the position to solve some of your worst problems, to make your life and the unlife of your lover so much better and it would cost you so very very little." He laid his hand gently on Xander's chest. "Just your soul. _But_ in return I can heal your Spike better than new, and give you back your eye and heal all your little hurts. Let you really enjoy things. He really is exceptionally lovely and I can see how deeply you two are in love. It's what inspired me to make this offer." 

Xander folded his arms over his chest, such a shame such a handsome demon too. "No deal, Spike'll do just fine with the waters and I'm okay with the way I am."

"Tsk, tsk, very hasty. Though I do have to appreciate a man who doesn't take the first thing offered." Mode moved over to the sort-of-sofa and sat down, patting the cushion next to him. "You have to wait for your pizza anyway," he smiled, "Might as well see what I can offer." There was an edge of salacious promise to his tone that was so like Spike's that it was almost uncanny. 

It was that which encouraged Xander to sit down beside him. "Okay go ahead," he prompted.

"Now close your eyes for a minute," he said, his voice pitching soft and low. "Remember for a moment Spike as you first saw him. You were offered up to him as bait and something struck you then. Struck him as well, though he's as loyal as they come, he wouldn't desert Dru even for a tasty lovely boy like yourself. I wouldn't have had that sort of self-control. Can you picture him as he was then, confident, powerful, master of all he surveyed? What would you give to have him back like that, Xander? Back with you and in your bed? Soul still intact, of course, he paid his price to get it. But otherwise everything he was then, a prowling panther?" 

Xander's body shuddered at the memories that washed over him. He loved Spike the way he was but then, then there was a wild fierceness about him an animal magnetism that he'd felt on a visceral level that had pulled him in. It had paved the path for everything that had come since, started him lusting after and then loving Spike. He'd never had that, the truly untamed wild side of Spike. What would it be like to have that gentled by love, gentled by the soul? And didn't Spike deserve to have that back? Didn't he deserve to love with all that feral passion and have someone who returned it? Who would neither betray or desert him. To have a panther in his bed ................ He was tempted, sorely tempted. "How long? How long would you give us together?" He whispered.

"Well you have until you die. But your soul is forfeit in a year. And just to sweeten the pot, imagine if you not only had your eye back, your scar healed, but all the energy and stamina...especially sexual stamina... of the boy you were then. I can tell you I'm imagining it right now." He chuckled low. "The two of you are honestly one of the sexiest couples in the multiverse. It is a crying shame the Powers-That-Be-Useless couldn't bother themselves to grant more than getting you to Los Angeles and keeping him from dusting.......

Xander remembered those days of sexual confusion when looking at linoleum had made him hard and he chuckled too. Anya had called him a ' _Viking in the sack'_. He shuddered at it now, but he wasn't confused anymore and to have that with Spike, that would be sweet. And the demon was right, the Powers-That-Be had never put themselves out for them..."When I die, Spike and I.............We wouldn't be together?"

"You're mortal Xander. You grow old and die, you and Spike stop being together." 

It was brutal and harsh and hit him like a ton of bricks, _reality._ Mode was telling the truth one day he'd be forced to leave Spike, it was the way of the world. You lived, you died and the in between stuff, _that_ was what was important. For the time they had they could live a life like no other. Who knew what came after? There was a good chance they wouldn't be together anyway and even if he was in hell who's to say Spike wouldn't be there as well? It was just the shitty kind of stunt the powers-That- Be might pull. Life dangled before him bright and shiny, his body tightened and desire soared skyward at the thought of the passion and joy he and Spike could have, his soul suddenly seemed a small price to pay. The demon's words were seductive and powerful, his voice seven kinds of sin and Xander couldn't think of one reason not to get on the hell express. "A year, a year before you come for my soul? Not a day before?" He checked.

"Not a day before. And you might survive the loss of your soul and live many years after. Some do. Drinking demon or vampire blood usually helps with that. I believe you know how good that can feel. The little explosion of bliss inside your skull if you take it directly from them. Don't misunderstand, I'm doing this for the most selfish of reasons. I want to show up those stick-up-the-ass Powers. I want to give him a better reward. But I can't just hand one over, no matter how much I want to. I need the contract, those are the rules. I won't cheat you, pretty Xander. I would like to see you very happy with your reward when you finally come to me." He stroked his finger in the air and Xander could feel a very soft touch on his cheek. "Take it. You want it, I can feel that you do. You could go back inside and be in the arms of a restored and passionate Spike in minutes. And you and he can do everything you've been dreaming of since he woke up, and more besides. I am jealous of you, Xander, truly I am. You are both something special. My area is lust and the two of you light up the darkness like little suns. Just say yes and it can all be yours again." 

Heat rolled from the top of his head to his curling toes, it was tempting, so very tempting. Mode's voice was soft and as seductive as Spike's had ever been and he responded to it. He felt drugged, intoxicated. His nipples hardened, puckered of their of accord, nerves hummed. Lust and longing swept his body, how could he not lust after Spike and how much _more_ was it made by their love? Lust on its own was blistering, mixed with love it became an explosive mix, a pyrotechnic display of how they felt about each other. Spike deserved this reward and only he could give it to him. He looked at Mode and felt his resistance ebbing away. "Okay, " he murmured quietly, " for Spike."

There was a feeling of power now in the air, and all the hair on Xander's arms and the back of his neck stood up. Mode smiled, his smile a mix of beatific bliss and a carnal satisfaction that seemed impossible. "Now to seal it. No contracts on parchment signed in blood, just sealed with a kiss." Mode's hands were in Xander's hair before he could protest and pulled him in close. The taste was berries and honey and fire and smoke, and then Xander's body burned as demonic power flowed into him, and still Mode did not break the kiss. The air crackled and there was a boom of thunder and then Mode let him go. Xander blinked. Blinked, he realized, with two good eyes. 

Xander continued to blink rapidly as his brain registered the information from both eyes and his field of depth was restored. He gaped at Mode, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. His aches and pains were gone, his body flowed with youthful vigor. He was sixteen again and his body hummed with life and pent up energy. Love for Spike surged like a tidal wave through him and the vampire didn't know what he was in for. He threw back his head and laughed, laughed for the pure joy of it all. He sobered a little and gazed at Mode, he actually felt gratitude and the kiss hadn't been half bad. "Thank you," he beamed at him never having imagined in his wildest dreams he'd ever be thanking a demon, except Spike of course.

Mode smiled back at Xander. "You are too kind. I got to kiss the prettiest boy today. Now go and get your vampire." He cupped Xander's cheek. "I envy you both." 

Xander completely forgot about his pizza, but it was okay, Mode ate it. 

Excitement zipped through his body and Xander scrambled out of the RV and ran back to the lodge and burst through the door of their room. "Spike, hey Spike, guess what....!"

Spike seemed to have guessed, as he pushed Xander to the wall in a blisteringly searing kiss. Xander could easily tell Mode had kept his word with Spike as well. The vampire was filled out, muscles rippling lightly beneath the skin. He was ever so slightly pink, like he'd just fed, and he was warm. Spike had still been abed before apparently, and all he had on was the robe, and that was unbelted and in peril of slipping off altogether. Spike's tongue plundered roughly inside of Xander's mouth, and then without waiting for reciprocation he pulled back, and grabbed the hem of Xander's shirt with both hands and ripped it away. "I think I know, a miracle. Don't care if it's sacrilegious or not, pet, but I'm going to fuck you and you'd best get out of those jeans _now_ if you want to keep them." Spike's eyes glittered dangerously yellow as he gazed steadily at Xander. 

Xander's breath stuttered to a halt as lust spiraled up from the liquid desire in his belly. Spike's kiss had bruised his lips and made a blistering attack on his senses and he swayed drunkenly. Exhilaration and desire exploded in his body and ignited the blood in his veins, In the moment he hesitated Spike ripped away his jeans and Xander's response was to twist his fingers tightly into the pale hair and yank Spike's mouth forward for a blistering assault of his own. Lips fused and they breathed each other's breath their scent swirled around them and mingled as their bodies strained to be one, pushing, pulling rubbing hard flesh together trying almost to meld into single body.

Spike's hands slid down under Xander's thighs and Xander anticipated Spike, wrapping his arms tight around Spike's neck and leaping up, wrapping his legs around the blond vampire's waist. Spike chuckled and nipped hard on Xander's shoulder. "Good boy." He wasted no time in getting him to the bed and lowering him down, using his strength to crawl them both well onto the bed. He'd paused only long enough to grab the lube, and now three fingers slathered in it were shoved roughly into Xander without preamble. "Going to fuck a Xander-shaped hole in this bed, pet," he growled softly into Xander's ear. 

Xander's fingers splayed against the vampire's muscled back and dug into his satin, creamy skin. He pulled, he clawed trying to get Spike closer, his legs came up and ankles crossed behind his back, his heels digging into Spike's taut buttocks. He panted delirious with need and desire. "Do it Spike, do it." He encouraged with a husky voice warped with lust.

Spike purr-growled and slathered his cock with lube. He was hard and already weeping small pearls of pre-cum out of his need. His forearms slid under Xander's shoulder blades and his hands gripped his shoulders tightly as Spike lined up and pushed in just a little. Then with a savage roar he shoved deep into Xander, to the root, and without pause began a hand and fast pace in and out of him. His eyes were full gold now and his fangs had dropped. Xander could tell it was only the barest thread of Spike's control that kept him from using too much of his strength as he plunged in deep again and again. 

Xander cried out as Spike powered into him, pain, lust, love neither really knew or cared, it didn't matter.The magic Mode had given them swirled and crackled in the air, this was truly the start of a new beginning. Xander moaned as he was stretched and filled to bearing over and over, scorched by the heat of Spike's lips as they sucked and tugged at the skin of his throat. It echoed deep in his melted core, his insides tightened, twisted, climbed with every rhythmic plunge Spike made into him. His greedy hands roamed over Spike's body, kneaded and stroked, searched for spots that made him growl, moan or groan. 

Xander's body lit up, washed with sensation as his sweat slicked skin slipped and slid against Spike, his breath came in desperate ragged pants, his hips tilted and met Spike's thrusts, trying to take him deeper. His teeth rasped over Spike's skin, his powerful shoulders. The head of Spike's cock grazed over his sweet spot as his channel rippled and contracted on the hard column within him. Pyrotechnics erupted behind his eyes. His nails dug into Spike's surging hips and his teeth bit into the muscle of Spike's shoulder his blood trickling into his mouth.

Spike couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this. Free, strong, full of fire and blood and lust. Whenever it was he had his Xander writhing under him, seemingly trying to bodily merge with him, giving back as good as he got. Spike slowed his strokes marginally now, working to his Xander's sweet spot as he himself drew close to his first orgasm in a long while. Then came the sensation of Xander's teeth in his shoulder. He growled and his head came up from Xander's throat. 

"Oi! You bit me!" The he grinned wickedly. "What took you so long? But best be ready to take the fire when you play with matches, boy." He scraped his own fangs over Xander's shoulder, licking up blood with long flat strokes of his tongue. 

Spike tightened his hold, their orgasms brewing like a perfect storm, blood to blood the feel of Spike's rough tongue against his oversensitive skin. Nerves sizzled and fried. Spike drove into him, nailed Xander to the mattress. Pleasure, crashed ebbed and flowed over and between them with each fierce drive, each hard fast plunge, heated words of sex and love, muttered oaths and curses stoked the fire of their desire. Spike swiveled his hips, lifted Xander's ass from the bed, their chests heaved for air.

Such intensity couldn't possibly last. It seemed to break over them both like a storm, almost at once, with Spike driving in slow hard thrusts as he spent himself inside Xander, and Xander coating his own belly with thick ropes of seed. Slowly, very slowly, they untangled, and Spike got up to pad off to the bathroom and fetch warm wet cloths to clean them both as he always used to. He settled in the bed, pulling Xander on top of him, and stroking his hair. It was apparently only then that his lust-addled brain registered what he'd been seeing. "Xander, your eye...?" 

Xander drifted, enjoying the hum of his contented body and the pleasant ache of being well used. His eyes opened and he rested his chin on Spike's chest and gazed up at him with _two_ eyes.. "Oh yeah," he tried to sound casual, "it's no big deal..." He felt Spike tense.

"Don't lie, Xander, this is too important. What did you do?" Spike's voice was less angry and more desperately worried. 

Xander rolled to the side and lay with his warm palm tracing lazy patterns on his chest. "Don't be mad. it's okay really.You remember that demon at the pool, Mode. The good looking pleasant one?" Spike nodded dumbly. "We had a chat about this and that and what he said, it made a lot of sense. The Powers - That -Be haven't really done us any favors and I wanted it for you, you deserve it............. _We_ deserve it."

Spike's face darkened. "What did you do, Xander?" he repeated slowly.

"I traded him my soul to have you restored, really restored back to before Buffy, The Initiative, Glory, The First. Like you were when I first saw you in The Bronze, when Angel offered me up to you in the school. A true Master vampire, but with your soul. And he threw me in too. I'm back like I was at sixteen,no scars, no injuries, two eyes and horny as hell." He tried a watery smile. Spike gaped at him. "What is a soul anyhow?" He shrugged "a conscience? I figure you can be my Jiminy Cricket although I figure you're more of a Bagheera type."

"Ohhhhh Xander." Spike pulled him close again and growled. "Can't let him have it. You'll go to hell." He wracked his brain, desperately. And then it flooded across. "Xander, you remember, we talked, maybe one day you might think of letting me turn you?" 

Xander nodded. "Kinda betting on it." He frowned, then grinned broadly. "No soul to collect." 

"Yes. Safe in heaven, let him go there and try to get it and I wish him luck." 

Xander laughed. It was going to be fun being with the Big Bad, he could tell. In life or in unlife. 

 

THE END (For now.)


End file.
